221B
by sinjinh1
Summary: Sherlock returns after 3 years of John thinking he is dead. Empty Hearse AU. Mary's not very nice. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

He stopped the cab three doors down from his destination. He paid the cabbie and hesitated before he got out. He turned his collar up and smiled a little as he thought about something that had been said so long ago. That when he did that he was showing off to look cool. He just hoped that the person who said it would want to see him again. It had been three years. Three years since Sherlock Holmes had jumped off of the roof of St. Bart's. Three years since he had been declared a fraud by Scotland Yard and the press. Three years since he had last seen John Watson standing in front of his grave begging Sherlock not to be dead.

Sherlock Holmes now walked towards the door to 221B Baker Street. He had no idea how he would convince John Watson to let him in, let alone let him explain. He just knew it was time. Time for the truth. Time to come home.

He stood in front of the door and hesitated again before he rang the bell. He hoped John would answer and not Mrs. Hudson. He did not know how the older woman would react to his resurrection and he did not want to hurt her any more than he already had. It was moments later when the door opened and before him stood the man he had wanted to see more than anyone in the world. Before he could get a word out, the door was promptly slammed in his face.

He knocked. The door immediately opened and John sighed as he looked at him. "I've finally cracked up," John said quietly. "I've finally cracked up. It took three years but it's finally happened."

"John, I'm real," Sherlock said as John shook his head.

"No. No, see if you were real, you wouldn't have let me go through the hell of the last three years," John said as he glared at Sherlock. "If you were real, you wouldn't have put Mrs. Hudson through your funeral. That woman loved you like a son. She was devastated when I told her you committed suicide."

"I did it to protect her," Sherlock said as he stood inside the doorway. "I did it to protect her and Lestrade and you. Especially you. You would have died if I hadn't jumped. You would have been killed by a sniper's bullet. I did what I had to do to make sure that did not happen."

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he finally released his grip on the door.

"Please, John, can we go upstairs?" Sherlock asked. "I don't want Mrs. Hudson to find us arguing in the hallway."

John thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, all right. I don't want her to be shocked into a heart attack or something."

John motioned for Sherlock to go upstairs. Sherlock started up the stairs as John shut the front door and took out his phone. He waited a minute. "Greg, you better come over. Quick as you can, yeah?"

"John, what's going on?" Greg's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," John sighed. "Just get over here quickly."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"All right," John said as he hung up and went upstairs. When he entered the flat he saw Sherlock standing in front of the window like he had so many times before. John closed his eyes. He still wasn't completely convinced that he wasn't cracking up. When he opened them, Sherlock was looking at him.

"I assume you called Lestrade," Sherlock said as John fell into his chair.

"Yeah, I did. Are you going to tell me how this is possible?"

"I would rather only explain it once," Sherlock said as he turned back towards the window. John didn't see the look of heartbreak on the younger man's face.

It was fifteen minutes later when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Sherlock turned from the window when he heard Greg say "Bloody Hell."

He was surprised to see the Detective Inspector holding the hand of a small boy of about five and an infant in his arms.

"Daddy, Papa said you aren't allowed to say that in front of me and Abi," the boy said.

"I know, Danny," Greg said as he looked down at the boy. "Daddy just had a shock. How about I take you and Abi upstairs and she can take her nap while you make a picture for Papa?"

"You said I could watch telly when we got to Uncle John's."

"And you can. Remember Uncle John has a telly upstairs for you and he has some of your favorite DVD's. You can watch them and make a picture for Papa."

"Okay, Daddy," Danny said as he looked over at John. "Hi Uncle John."

"Hi Little Man," John said as he smiled at the boy.

"I'll get them settled and be right back," Greg promised.

"Daddy, why does he look like the picture of Uncle Sherlock Papa has in his study?" Danny asked as they went upstairs.

"I'll tell you later," Greg said as his voice faded.

"Lestrade has children?" Sherlock asked John after they were alone again.

"I thought that would be obvious," John said as he glared at Sherlock. "You knew about Danny before you…"

"Yes, but I thought Lestrade had a wife. That child referred to his Papa."

"Lestrade's divorce was finalized while we were investigating Baskerville," John sighed. "Charlotte made him think she was having an affair and filed for divorce. She lied. She was sick."

"Cancer," Sherlock remembered. "I was going to tell him after we got back but Moriarty…"

"Yeah," John said as he looked away from Sherlock. "Anyway, Greg and his husband got married about six months after your death. His husband adopted Danny and Abi was born six months ago."

"Who's his husband?"

"Mycroft," Greg said as he came back into the room. "I knew he was keeping something from me. I just thought it was something involving the government. I never thought it was you."

"Mycroft knew?" John asked as Sherlock sighed.

"Not until it was too late to do anything about it," he said as he sat in his armchair.

John took a seat in his chair while Greg sat on the couch. "Why did you do it?"

"I arranged to meet Moriarty on the roof of St. Bart's after you left to check on Mrs. Hudson. I knew the phone call was a hoax. He was trying to get me alone. I thought that he wanted to kill me. So I made arrangements to fake my death. I required Mycroft's assistance to make it look like I was really dead. I never intended for you to witness it, John. I also thought I could avoid it by capturing Moriarty."

"What happened?" Greg asked. "We found his body on the roof after you…"

"He told me that he had three snipers trained on the three most important people in my life," Sherlock said as he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Greg. "You, Mrs. Hudson and…"

"And John," Greg completed for him.

"I thought I could make him call them off. I never thought he would shoot himself. I knew then I didn't have a choice. I had to jump. When you got out of that taxi, I knew I had to keep you from coming on that roof, John. I would never have been able to go through with it if you had come onto that roof. And the consequences were unacceptable."

"You jumped to save our lives?" John asked as Sherlock looked at him and nodded his head.

"You didn't think about what I would go through watching you die?" John asked as he got up and started to pace.

"John, I didn't have a choice," Sherlock said as Greg held a hand up.

"John, I don't like it any more than you do but I understand why he did it," he said as John turned and glared at him. "Think about it, John. He did it to save your life. To save my life and Mrs. Hudson's. If he hadn't, where would Danny be now? If he hadn't, Abi wouldn't be upstairs in her cot having a nap."

Greg turned to Sherlock. "What have you been doing the last three years? You've obviously stayed clean."

"Only just," Sherlock admitted as he lowered his head for a minute. He knew how hard both John and Greg had fought to keep him sober. "There were times that I thought the only way to stave off the loneliness would be to get high. Then I would hear your voice in my head, or John's, and I knew how disappointed both of you would be."

John took a good hard look at him. "Your eating habits haven't improved."

"Too busy taking down Moriarty's web," Sherlock shrugged. "I only just finished eliminating the last piece of the puzzle a month ago. The sniper that was sent after you, John. Ironically he served in Afghanistan with you. Colonel Sebastian Moran."

John's eyes grew big. "I remember him. He was special forces."

"He was determined to kill you after Moriarty died. I think he knew I was still alive somehow. I chased him across Europe and Asia before I finally was able to eliminate him."

"How many people did you have to kill?" John asked softly.

"Too many to count," Sherlock said as he looked John in the eye. "I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe."

"Daddy!" Danny's voice came from upstairs. "Abi's stinky!"

"I'll be right there, mate!" Greg called to his son. "I'll be right back."

He got up and went to the upstairs bedroom while Sherlock watched him. He looked over at John. "Lestrade and Mycroft?"

"I know," John laughed a little. "I was surprised myself. Turns out Mycroft had been there for Greg when the divorce happened. They had started dating and were engaged when Charlotte died. It was Mycroft's idea for him to adopt Danny."

"Are you really my Uncle Sherlock?" came Danny's voice.

Both men looked at saw him standing just past the door to the sitting room. Sherlock got up and went over to kneel in front of the boy. "Yes, I am. It's nice to see you Danny. I haven't seen you since you were very small."

"Daddy said you had died," Danny said as he looked at his uncle. "It made Papa very sad."

"I understand your Papa was sad," Sherlock said. "And I'm sorry. I didn't die but I had to go away to make sure you and your Daddy and your Papa and Uncle John were safe."

"Is my Mummy going to come back too?"

Sherlock looked over at John who got up and joined them. "Danny, your Mummy was very poorly. She didn't want to leave you but she had to. Uncle Sherlock didn't want to leave either and I understand how it is confusing."

"I understand," Danny said sadly. "Mummy was sick and couldn't get better. Uncle Sherlock had to go away to stop the bad guys from hurting us."

"Exactly," Sherlock said as he scooped the boy up. "Now, I think it's high time you introduced me to your sister."

They left the sitting room and went up the stairs just as Greg finished changing Abi's nappy. "Lestrade…Greg, I think you have someone there I need to meet," Sherlock said as he put Danny down.

Greg smiled a little. "Sherlock Holmes, meet your niece, Abigail Lestrade Holmes."

Greg was surprised when Sherlock reached out and took the baby. "Hello Abigail. I wish I had seen your Papa's face when he found out you were on your way."

Greg laughed. "I thought he was going to drop his tea when I told him."

"You carried her?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Don't look that surprised. I'm not that old."

"I didn't say you were. I just forgot that Mycroft couldn't carry children. I guess I just supposed he could because I can."

"You probably deleted it," came Mycroft's voice from the door.

"Papa!" Danny shouted as he ran to Mycroft. Sherlock was surprised when he saw Mycroft set aside his customary umbrella to catch the child and pull him into his arms.

"Have you been good for your Daddy today Poppet?" Mycroft asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Uh huh," Danny nodded. "Papa, look. Uncle Sherlock came back."

"I see that," Mycroft said as he turned his attention to his younger brother. "And I think that since Uncle John is a doctor he should take Uncle Sherlock to his clinic to make sure that Uncle Sherlock is in tip top shape. Just like he did you before you started school."

Danny turned his head to John. "Uncle John, you will make sure Uncle Sherlock is all right, won't you?"

"Of course I will Mate," John said as he smiled at the boy. "Tell you what, why don't you and Papa go tell Mrs. Hudson that Uncle Sherlock is home while I take him to the clinic."

"I'm fine," Sherlock said as he gave Mycroft a look.

"Really?" Mycroft said as he appraised his brother. "You've lost weight you couldn't afford to lose. You are paler than you should be. You are favoring your right side. Even something as simple as holding my daughter is putting a strain on you and she's only six months old and doesn't weigh that much."

"Come on Sherlock," John said as he came over to his friend and Greg took his daughter back. "It won't take too long. Then we can meet Mycroft, Greg and the kids at Angelo's for dinner."

Sherlock looked around the room. Somehow the faces that convinced him to cooperate were John's and Danny's. The look on the little boy's face broke Sherlock's heart. He nodded and followed John. He was determined to make sure the child knew that his lost uncle was fine and wasn't going anywhere. Danny had already lost too much in his life with his mother's death.

An hour later, Sherlock and John entered Angelo's. Sherlock was startled when he received a hug from the restaurant owner. "Careful Angelo," John warned. "He's covered in bruises and has a couple of cracked ribs."

Angelo nodded as he let go of Sherlock. "I knew you were still alive. I knew it. Just like I knew John and Greg would prove you weren't a fraud."

"Thank you Angelo," Sherlock said as John directed him to the table their family was sitting at. Mrs. Hudson stood as soon as she saw him, tears in her eyes. He let her pull him into a tender embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hudson," he said as he put his chin on her shoulder. "I never…"

"Hush now," she said as she let him go and stroked his cheek. "Mycroft and Greg explained everything to me. And Danny made sure I understood that you were trying to protect all of us. I know why you did it. I'm just grateful you're back now."

Sherlock just nodded as she led him to a chair. Mycroft looked up at John as the doctor sat down. "He's okay," John told the group. "He's got some cracked ribs and massive bruising on his right side but there's no internal bleeding. He is underweight."

"John, please, I am right here," Sherlock said as Danny slid the basket of breadsticks over to him.

"Please eat Uncle Sherlock," he said.

Sherlock just nodded and took a breadstick. John just shook his head as Angelo came over and took their orders. After dinner, Mycroft and Greg took their kids home while Sherlock and John made sure Mrs. Hudson got to her flat okay. John started up the stairs then looked back and saw Sherlock standing at the front door about to open it. "Where are you going?"

Sherlock looked up at him. "I'm going to find a hotel until I can find another place to live."

"Why?" John said as he came down the stairs and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Because you don't want me to stay."

"When did I say that? When did I give you an indication that I didn't want you to stay?"

"You turned your room into a nursery for Lestrade's children. You've clearly moved into my room. There is nowhere for me in the flat anymore."

"You idiot," John said as he smiled at him. "I thought you were dead. I've been sleeping in your room ever since that day because it made me feel closer to you. I thought I was going to fall apart when you died. I hadn't slept in the upstairs bedroom in three years."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, you berk."

Sherlock just looked at him for a second then he leaned in and kissed John. When they parted, John looked at him. "You're not doing that just because I said I love you?"

"Yes, well, no," Sherlock said. "I did it because I have wanted to do that ever since that night at the swimming pool."

"You have?"

"Yes, but I suggest we take this conversation upstairs before Mrs. Hudson comes back out and thinks we're going to have sex in the hallway."

John just laughed as he led Sherlock up the stairs. As soon as they entered the flat, he turned and kissed Sherlock again. Before they knew it they were in the bed making love to each other. After they had finished the 3rd round, John held Sherlock close. "Sleep, love, you need it."

Sherlock just nodded.

John pulled Sherlock close. "I love you Sherlock. Don't ever forget that."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John as they lay back down and he put his head on John's chest. John stroked his lover's hair until Sherlock fell asleep. John couldn't help but think of what the younger man had been through the last three years. He vowed then and there to make sure that Sherlock was taken care of and that he knew how much he was loved, not only by John but by the rest of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, John woke first. He kissed the top of Sherlock's head and carefully slipped out of the bed to use the bathroom and start some tea. He vowed to let the detective sleep for at least another hour. What he hadn't counted on was an unexpected visitor in the form of an ex-girlfriend.

He heard the doorbell ring and thinking it was Mycroft or Greg, went downstairs to let them in. He was shocked when he saw who it was. "Mary? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course," she said as she pushed past him and started up the stairs.

"Mary, this is not a good time," he said as he followed her.

"Oh, don't be silly," she laughed. "It's not as if I haven't seen you in your dressing gown before."

"Mary, you can't be here. You need to leave, now. I'm not alone."

"What do you mean you're not alone?" Mary asked.

"Oh for God's sake," came a voice from the door. "John, tell me she wasn't this dense when you were dating her."

Mary turned to see a man draped in a bed sheet standing there giving her an indignant look. "Who are you?"

"I would think that would be obvious," he said as he glared at her.

"Mary, this is Sherlock Holmes," John said as he went to stand beside Sherlock.

"What?" she said as she looked at the taller man. "That's impossible. You told me he was dead."

"Clearly I'm not," Sherlock said as he turned to John. "Do get rid of her, John. She's incredibly boring. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

He leaned down and kissed John before he glared once more at Mary and left the room. He didn't dare let the woman know that he was afraid John would chose her over him. After all, he had lied to John for three years about being dead. He left the door open to the bedroom and hoped John didn't yell at him for eavesdropping.

"What is going on here?" he heard Mary ask John.

"Like Sherlock said, I think that would be obvious," John sighed. "The real question is what are you doing here?"

"It's Sunday, John," she said as she gave him a look. "I always come over on Sunday mornings so we can have breakfast together."

"And I always send you away. We haven't had breakfast together ever. You really have to stop doing this."

"Having breakfast together is what people in relationships do," Mary said as Sherlock reached over and picked up John's phone.

He found Greg's name in the contacts. "Greg, you need to get over here quick as you can. There's a woman here who seems to be stalking John."

"Mary's there?" Greg asked surprised. "All right, Sherlock, I'm on my way. No, Mycroft, we don't need a special squad. Just stay with the kids and let me sort this. I'm coming Sherlock."

Sherlock hung up and decided to put some clothes on. He continued to listen out the door as he dressed. He realized as he was dressing he only had the clothes he had been wearing the day before. He heard John sigh again. "Mary, we're not in a relationship. We never were. We went out a couple of times two years ago. You keep showing up here thinking there's something between us when there's not and there never was. I told you the last time we went out that I wasn't ready for a relationship. I told you that my heart belonged to Sherlock."

"Where has he been for the last three years?" she spat. "When I met you, you were still in pieces because you saw him jump off of a roof. What sort of explanation did he give you for that?"

"He did it to save my life. He did what he had to do to make sure I was safe. I know now that he had no choice. I wanted to stay angry at him, but I can't."

"Seb was right about you," she said as her tone got nasty and Sherlock started to search the room for John's gun.

"What are you talking about?" John asked as a note of fear started to form in his voice.

"Seb Wilkes said that when he met you, you were infatuated with Sherlock Holmes," she said sadly as Sherlock relaxed a little. "He said you followed him around like a puppy. He thought that when Sherlock was exposed as a fraud and died that you would be able to get on with your life. Clearly he was wrong."

They were both startled when Greg burst into the room. John just laughed. "Sherlock!" he called. The consulting detective came out of the bedroom. "You called Greg?"

"Yes he did," Greg said as he looked at Mary. "You should have called me John. You know you got a restraining order against her after the last time she showed up."

Mary looked at John, hurt in her eyes. "Why would you do that John?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sherlock said from where he stood in the doorway. "Could it be because you're stalking him?"

"I'm not stalking him," she protested.

"Then what do you call showing up every week expecting him to start a relationship that he told you repeatedly he wasn't interested it."

She walked over to Sherlock and slapped him. "He would have been mine if you hadn't come back. He was falling in love with me. Then you had to appear again."

"Mary, I have never given you any indication that I love you," John said as he walked over to her. "If you felt that way, I apologize. But this has to stop. This is insane. You can't keep showing up here expecting me to suddenly decide I'm in love with you."

"Ms. Morstan, I have to insist that you come with me," Lestrade said as he came up and put his hand on her arm. "You were told the last time that if you did this again I would have to take you into custody."

"Trust me, Ms. Morstan, you would rather deal with Detective Inspector Lestrade than the resources my brother has at his disposal."

"I'll go for now," she said as she looked at John. "I'll be waiting for you when he grows tired of you."

"I will never grow tired of John," Sherlock promised as Mary turned to leave.

Greg looked at them. "I'll make sure that she leaves. Do you want to press charges, John?"

John sighed. "No, not this time. I just want her gone."

Greg nodded and left the flat. John looked at Sherlock. "I only went out with her twice, Sherlock. And it was two years ago, I swear."

Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders. "I believe you. Besides, I heard what you said to each other. It's why I called Greg."

John looked at him. "You put your clothes on."

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to confront your stalker in just a sheet, now was I?" Sherlock said as he grinned.

Greg came back in. "I made sure she got into a cab and she's well on her way somewhere else. John, I've got to say this again. If she comes back or calls or texts or anything, you have to let me take her in. She won't stop unless she's locked up."

John nodded. Greg looked at them. "Well, I better get going before Mycroft really does send out a special forces squad."

They waved at him as he left. John turned to Sherlock. "So what do you want to do now?"

Sherlock grinned as he leaned in and kissed his lover. They ended up spending the entire day in bed. When they weren't making love, John was explaining how he and Greg had worked with Anderson to restore Sherlock's reputation. "Anderson?" Sherlock asked surprised. "Why would Anderson help restore my reputation? I thought he hated me."

"He did," John agreed. "Then you died and he thought he was responsible somehow. He went back and talked to that little girl. He found out that the reason she had screamed before you came in to talk to her was because Donovan had come in and showed her your picture and told her that you were working with the bad man who had kidnapped her."

"Why would Donovan do that?"

"She thought that if she discredited you and ultimately Greg, she would be the next in line for his job. She was booted off of the force and it was proven that she had been sleeping with the superintendent as well. Anderson was able to prove every single one of your cases was sound through forensic evidence."

Sherlock nodded. He decided that he would have to revaluate his opinion of the forensic specialist.

He was able to interact with Anderson again a week later when Greg called him in on a murder investigation. He actually listened to Anderson's opinion and Anderson actually went to Sherlock with some of his methods and they started getting along.

Three months passed. Sherlock and John got back into a groove with each other. Sherlock discovered that none of his things had been thrown out. He couldn't fit into some of his old suits because he had lost so much weight but Mycroft got his tailor to set his younger brother up with a new wardrobe.

Mary kept trying to interject herself into John's life. She showed up at the flat a couple of times and they found her at Angelo's when they went there for dinner. John went over to her that time and told her if she kept stalking him he would press charges against her and she would probably receive a custodial sentence.

One day, a week later, Sherlock was coming back from Bart's when he found Mary standing at the door to 221B. "Ms. Morstan," he growled. "You have been told again and again that you are not to be here. I'm beginning to think that you want to be arrested."

"I've not come to see John," she said as she glared at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I've come to warn you. I've come to tell you what will happen to you if you do not give up my John."

"Ms. Morstan I assure you that I have faced more formidable foes than you."

"John will tire of you," she vowed. "He will tire of you constantly having to show off. He will tire of you constantly putting yourself in danger. He is not going to want to have children with you. He knows you will put them in danger. He knows you will not be able to care for a child. You can't even care for yourself."

"Are you quite done, Ms. Morstan?"

She looked at him. "Yes, for now."

"Good, now leave before I feel the need to call the police."

He didn't wait for her to respond. He opened the door and went inside. He pulled his phone out and hesitated before he dialed. "Greg, I know you left to pick up the children, but can we meet?"

"Sherlock, what's happened?"

"I'd rather talk in person."

"Yes, of course. I promised Danny I'd take him to the park. You know the one near our house."

"Yes, I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"All right."

When Sherlock arrived at the park, Danny was playing on the playground and Abigail was sitting in the sandbox with a pail and a shovel. Greg was sitting on a bench beside the sandbox so he could keep an eye on the baby. Sherlock came and sat beside his brother-in-law. "Is it safe for her to be playing there?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Greg said as he looked at the younger man. "What's happened, Sherlock? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Sherlock lied. "I was just wondering if you know if John had any feelings for that Morstan woman."

"Sherlock, you know he doesn't," Greg said. "She showed up again, didn't she?"

Sherlock looked away. Greg sighed and pulled out his phone. "Yeah, Anderson the file I have on my desk regarding Mary Morstan. I need you to take it to the CPS. Yeah, they're going to press charges."

He hung up and looked at Sherlock again. "What did she say this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock said softly.

"It does," Greg argued. "You insisted on seeing me after you were confronted by her. You look like your world has just collapsed. What did she say?"

"She said that John wouldn't want to have children with me," Sherlock said as he looked away from Greg. "She said he wouldn't trust me with any children we might have because I would put them in danger and John knew I wouldn't be I good parent."

"Sherlock, you know John doesn't feel that way," Greg argued. "He's seen the way you are with Danny and Abi. He knows you would be an excellent father. Don't let that woman get to you."

Sherlock just nodded then turned his gaze on Abi. "How did Mycroft react when you told him you were pregnant?"

Greg smiled. "I've told you. He was over the moon."

A look of realization came over Greg's face. "Sherlock, are you pregnant?"

Sherlock just nodded. "Oh, mate, that's wonderful," Greg said as he put a hand on his brother-in-law's back.

Sherlock looked away. Greg sighed. "She really did a number on you today, didn't she? Sherlock, John's going to be thrilled."

"Are you sure?" he asked as all of Sherlock's confidence and arrogance drained out of his body. Greg had never seen Sherlock this unsure and scared.

"I'm positive," he looked at his watch. "John's bound to be home from the surgery by now. He's going to wonder where you are. Go home, tell him your news. He will be thrilled."

"I can't. She's right. I will be a terrible father. I shouldn't have come back."

Greg turned Sherlock to face him. "Sherlock Holmes, you listen to me and you listen good. John loves you with all his heart and soul. He has done nothing in the last three months but prove that to you. Do you think I don't know what you were doing all day long that first day you were back and that bitch showed up at the door? He's going to love this baby almost as much as he loves you. Now, if you want, we'll come with you."

Sherlock looked over at where the children were playing. "No, don't interrupt them. I'll go. I don't know what I'll tell him."

"Tell him you love him," Greg advised. "Tell him that he's going to be a father. He'll react positively, I guarantee it."

"And if he's not? If he throws me out?"

"He won't, now go."

Danny saw his uncle and ran over. "Uncle Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled a little. "How are you little man?"

"I'm all right," Danny said as he hugged his uncle. "Where's Uncle John?"

"He's at home," Sherlock said as he pulled the child in his lap. "I just came to see you and your sister play for a few minutes before I go see to him."

Danny looked at him. "You seem sad, Uncle Sherlock."

"What, no, not at all," Sherlock said as he hugged Danny. "Now, off you go. I'm going to go see Uncle John now. Should I give him a message from you?"

"Give him a hug for me," Danny said as he hugged Sherlock and Greg and then went back to playing.

Sherlock got up. "Don't be surprised if I show up on your doorstep tonight," he said to Greg as he started to leave.

"You won't," Greg said as Sherlock nodded and walked away. Greg went over to the sandbox and joined Abigail. "Well, Abi, looks like you and Danny will be getting a cousin soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock arrived back at 221B and found John sitting in his chair reading the paper. John looked up when he came in. "Where were you?" he asked. "I thought you were going to be back from Bart's before I got home from the surgery."

"I went to see Greg and the kids. Danny sends his love and a hug."

John got up and looked at Sherlock. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you say anything's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"You look like I'm about to hit you or something," John said as he approached his lover. "Sherlock, you know I would never do that right? You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Sherlock said softly. He looked away from John as John took his hand.

"What's happened? Did Mary come back?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Is that what you went to see Greg about?"

Again Sherlock just nodded.

"Is he arresting her?"

"He called Anderson while I was there."

"What did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock said as he tried to pull away.

"Sherlock, of course it matters," John said as he held onto Sherlock's hands. "It has clearly upset you and you went to see Greg about it. On top of that you haven't been feeling well. Don't pretend you have. We share a bed remember. It's hard for you to rush out of bed to the bathroom without me noticing."

Sherlock sighed and looked down again. "She said you would tire of me. That you would go back to her. That you would never want to have children with me."

John reached out and tilted Sherlock's head up so he could look his lover in the eye. "You know none of that is true. You know that I love you and will love you forever. And as for having children with you, I want nothing more in the world than to have a child with you, to have an entire flat full of children with you."

"You mean that?" Sherlock asked softly.

"Of course I mean that," John said as he held him close.

"I'm glad," Sherlock said into John's shoulder, "because you're going to have to get used to having a child with me sooner than you thought."

John pulled away from him. "What?"

"You're going to be a father, John," Sherlock said as John grinned at him.

"You're pregnant?"

"The doctor says I'm 8 weeks gone."

"Sherlock, that's wonderful," John said as he pulled the taller man close again. He kissed him and for the first time since his encounter with Mary Morstan that afternoon, Sherlock smiled.

John pulled back. "Did the doctor do a scan?"

Sherlock shook his head. "He said he would in a couple of weeks. I've got an appointment. And this."

Sherlock pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to John. He regarded the paper with disgust as John looked it over. "It's a diet," John said as he read it over. "He thinks you're underweight, doesn't he?"

Sherlock nodded. "Right," John said as he let go of Sherlock and headed to the kitchen. "First things first, I know you're going to be angry but no experiments in the flat. You don't need to be in such a confined space doing that kind of work."

"I know," Sherlock said softly as he watched John check the cupboards.

"And you have to follow this diet."

"I know, John," Sherlock said as he collapsed in his chair. "I know I have to take care of myself."

John turned around and saw a defeated look on his partner's face. He walked over and sat in his chair and scooted up so he could put his hands on Sherlock's knees. "I know you know that, love. I know you will look after yourself. You've been doing such a good job since you got back. You've actually been eating. But you were so underweight when you got back that the doctor is just concerned, I'm sure. You're still in the first trimester. The morning sickness can cause you to lose more weight and you can't afford to do that. That's why I want you to follow the diet. As for the experiments, you really haven't brought anything that disgusting into the flat since you got back."

Sherlock just nodded. John looked at him. "I want you to put everything that Mary said to you out of your mind. I know that you are going to be a wonderful father. I know that you are going to do everything in your power to make sure this baby is born happy and healthy. I know that you would never do anything willingly to put this child in jeopardy. I trust you with the life of our child, Sherlock, just like I trust you with my life."

Sherlock reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't know why I'm doing that."

John laughed. "I'm going to say it's the hormones. The great stoic Sherlock Holmes is going to spend the next few months a slave to his hormones."

Sherlock laughed. "I suppose I am. Oh, god, I have to tell my parents."

"I like your parents," John said as he reached out and stroked Sherlock's face. "They were giddy when they became grandparents when Mycroft adopted Danny and then he and Greg had Abi. And you saw the way they were when you came home."

"I know," Sherlock sighed. "They're going to be unbearable. They're going to want to know if we're getting married."

"Ah, well, I picked up something on my way home today that might solve that problem," John said as Sherlock cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, this wasn't exactly how I planned it," John said as he reached in his pocket. "I was going to take you out to dinner, actually let them put the candle on the table this time."

He pulled out a ring box. "I know we wouldn't do the engagement ring thing. So I bought these instead. If you don't like them, we can take them and exchange them. If you want to get married that is."

Sherlock took the box from John and opened it to find to wedding bands. He looked over at John. "You really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do," John said as he gave him a loving smile. "The question is do you want to marry me?"

"More than anything else in the world," Sherlock said as John closed the gap and kissed him.

They were still kissing when they heard "Eww," come from the door. They laughed and turned to see Greg, Mycroft and the kids standing there.

"Do you say that when your parents kiss?" Sherlock asked Danny as he came into the room.

Danny nodded. Sherlock took the boy in his lap. "Good. I'd say that if I caught them kissing too."

Mycroft just rolled his eyes as he and Greg went to sit down on the couch. Greg put Abi on the floor to play. "So I assume everything went well," Greg said as he looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock just nodded. Mycroft looked from his husband to his brother. "Tell me, Brother mine, what happened today? All Gregory would say is that you had been upset by that detestable Ms. Morstan and you were afraid John was going to chuck you out."

"You thought that?" John said as Sherlock glared at his brother. "Sherlock, that's never going to happen."

"I know that now," Sherlock said as Danny looked at him.

"Daddy said that me and Abi are going to get a cousin."

"Really, Sherlock?" Mycroft said as he looked at his brother and Mrs. Hudson appeared at the door.

"Oh Sherlock," she said as she set down the tea tray she was holding.

Sherlock focused on the small boy in his lap. "Yes, Danny, you and your sister are going to have a cousin soon. Uncle John and I are going to have a baby. How would you like that?"

"Can I tell Granddad and Grandma?"

"We'll all go out to Sussex this weekend," John said as he looked at his family. "We have to tell them that we're getting married too."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Hudson said. "I have champagne downstairs. I'll be right back. None for you Sherlock, of course. You've got a wee one to look after."

John just laughed at the look on Sherlock's face as their landlady went downstairs. "You know she's going to spoil this baby and you."

"Yes, I know," Sherlock sighed. "Between her and Mummy I won't have a moment's peace. Wait till they start planning the wedding."

"I'd be happy going to the registry office," John said as Sherlock sighed with relief.

"So would I," he said as he looked at his brother. "Can you arrange that? If it's done before we go to Sussex Mummy won't be able to object."

"I can try, Sherlock," Mycroft said as he gave his brother a small grin. "I can't guarantee anything though."


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday, Mycroft informed his brother that he had arranged an appointment with a registrar. He told Sherlock that the car would come for him, John and Mrs. Hudson at noon. He also said to go ahead and pack for the weekend at their parents. The three occupants of 221 were outside waiting when the car arrived. The driver took their bags and put them in the boot while everyone got settled in car. Sherlock had been texting Molly about an experiment he had her perform for a case he was working and didn't notice that they had left London.

When he finally looked up and noticed his surroundings, he looked at John. "Where are we going?"

"The registrar, remember?" John said as he gave him a look.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I know we're going to the registrar. What I don't know is why we've left London."

John just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps the only appointment he could get on short notice was out of town."

Sherlock nodded. He looked out the window and calculated how long they had been traveling. "That bastard."

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson admonished. "You really shouldn't talk about your brother like that."

"He deserves it, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock growled. "He's taking us to Sussex now. He's arranged for us to go to a registrar there so that my parents can attend."

"So what if he did," John said as he smiled a little. "Like I said, I like your parents. It will be nice to have them there. I know it wouldn't matter where we got married, Harry wouldn't show up. Family should be at a wedding."

Sherlock looked at him. "Well, if it means that much to you, I suppose it's all right if my parents are there. I just didn't want my mother to fuss."

"She's going to fuss, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Her youngest son is getting married, and he's having a baby."

"I will kill Mycroft if he's told her that," Sherlock vowed.

"He wouldn't dare," John said as he reached over and squeezed Sherlock's hand.

They arrived at the registrar's office and saw Mycroft and Greg waiting with the children. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were standing right beside them. John and Mrs. Hudson got out of the car first. John turned and looked at Sherlock. "Come on," he smiled as he held his hand out. "I can't get married without you."

Sherlock smiled a little and took John's hand as he got out of the car. As soon as they were clear of the car, his mother came over and gave him a hug. "Oh, Sherlock, I wish you had let us throw you a proper wedding."

"You know I don't like a lot of fuss, Mummy," he said as she touched his cheek. He looked over at his father. "Hi Dad."

"Hi son," his father said as he smiled at him. "I'm glad you're getting married here. We would have come to London though."

"John wanted to come to Sussex for the weekend," Sherlock shrugged and he winked at Danny.

Greg had texted him that he and Mycroft had told Danny the baby was a secret and they would tell his grandparents after the wedding. "Have you chosen a best man?" his mother asked him.

"Greg's mine," John said. "I don't know if Sherlock chose anyone."

"I most certainly did," Sherlock said as he went over to his nephew and scooped him up. "He's right here. Now, don't we have an appointment to keep?"

He turned and strode into the building, his family not far behind him. After the ceremony, they traveled to the Holmes' house. Mrs. Holmes had food ready for them. Sherlock looked at what his mother had laid out and turned to John. "John, I can't."

"Can't what?" John asked as he looked at his new husband. He saw how pale his face had turned. "Did you take your anti-nausea pill?"

Sherlock just shook his head. John looked and saw everyone was busy filling their plates. He took Sherlock through to the living room. The driver who had taken them to the registrar's office had dropped off their things during the ceremony. The bags were in the living room until their owners could take them to the bedrooms. John went to his bag and got out the packet of pills. "Here, take this. Go to our room. I'll tell everyone you were tired from the journey. Once your stomach settles, come to the kitchen. You have to try to eat something."

Sherlock just nodded and took the pills. John watched his husband go to the bedroom then he went back to the kitchen. "Sherlock didn't get a lot of sleep last night and the trip here tired him out. He's just going to lay down for a little bit then he'll be down."

Mrs. Holmes looked at him. "Are you sure? He looked awfully pale when we got back to the house."

"I'm sure," he said as he smiled at his mother-in-law.

Sherlock laid down for half an hour before he rejoined the others. His mother had a plate of food waiting for him. "Please eat, Sherlock. You're still too thin."

"It's all right," she said as she smiled and touched his cheek. She turned her attention to her grandson. "Now, young man, you seem to have been bursting to tell me a secret ever since you got here. Are you ready to tell me now?"

Danny looked at Sherlock, who nodded. "Abi and me are going to get a cousin!"

"Abi and I," Mycroft corrected as his mother looked at his brother.

"Is this true?" she asked. "You're going to have a baby?"

Sherlock just nodded. She turned her gaze to John. "Is that the reason for the sudden ceremony? No notice, no fuss? Did you only marry my son because you got him pregnant?"

"What, no," he said as he shook his head. "I had already decided to ask Sherlock before I knew about the baby. He found out he was pregnant the day I proposed, yes. And I will admit we both wanted to get married right away. Not because of the baby, but because we really didn't want a big do."

"Grandma, are you mad at Uncle John?" Danny asked as she gave him a hug.

"Of course not, Darling," she said as she gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "And I'm not mad at your Uncle Sherlock either. In fact, I am incredibly happy that you are going to have a cousin to play with."

She set Danny down and went over to where her youngest son was sitting. She kissed the top of his head. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

She was followed by her husband. "Congratulations, Son," he said as he shook Sherlock's hand.

The weekend was quite enjoyable if you asked John. It was quite insufferable if you asked Sherlock. Not only did he have Mrs. Hudson fussing over him, but his mother made his landlady's efforts pale in comparison. Mycroft was amused by his brother's discomfort. Greg was empathetic. He had to deal with the double team of Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes when he had been pregnant with Abi. Sherlock would never admit it, neither would Mycroft, but they enjoyed spending time with their parents.

A few weeks later, they went for Sherlock's twelve week scan. He was nervous that something might be wrong with the baby because of the condition he had been in physically when he had conceived. The midwife assured him that everything was all right. She gave the expectant parents a picture to take home with them. Sherlock stared at it the entire cab ride home.

John looked at him. "Sherlock, are you all right?"

Sherlock nodded and looked at his husband. "I just can't believe we made this," he said as he gave the picture to John.

John grinned. "I know. It is amazing."

When they arrived home, John was greeted by a summons to give evidence at Mary's stalking trial the following week. He wasn't sure if he should. He called Greg and asked how strong the case was without his testimony. Greg told him they had a decent case but it would be better with his testimony.

Sherlock went with him to the court. He wasn't allowed inside because he might be called as a witness. John told the court that, yes, he had dated Mary, but it had been for a short time two years ago. He testified that he had explained to her that he wasn't ready for a relationship. He told how she had started showing up at his flat and his work. That he told her to leave every time she showed up. He explained that he had gone to Detective Inspector Lestrade but he wasn't sure he wanted her arrested. There had been a restraining order issued and Mary still violated it.

He then explained what had happened the day after Sherlock had returned. He admitted he didn't know exactly what had transpired between Sherlock and Mary the day she had finally been arrested but he was relieved. He told the court that he and Sherlock had gotten married and were expecting a baby. He said they felt safer knowing she was behind bars.

It was to no avail. The jury did find her guilty of stalking but did not recommend a custodial sentence. Since she hadn't harmed either John or Sherlock, the jury recommended probation. The judge sentenced her to three years' probation and ordered her to stay away from John and Sherlock. He cautioned her that if she violated the terms of her probation she would be given a custodial sentence.

John was furious. He yelled at Greg saying he had assured him she would get a custodial sentence. Greg apologized. He said he couldn't have predicted that the jury wouldn't recommend a custodial sentence. Sherlock intervened. He said it was over. He did not think Mary was self-destructive enough to violate her probation.

It turned out he was wrong. Mary started following John and Sherlock. She was much more subtle than she had been before. She would stick to the shadows. As Sherlock's bump grew, so did her rage. She kept thinking that should be her baby and John should be her husband.

It took about three months for Sherlock to realize someone was following them. In his defense, he had been distracted. There was a terror threat that took all of his concentration. He had been busy preventing the destruction of Parliament. He finally noticed Mary when he and John arrived at Bart's for an appointment with their midwife. They were going to learn the gender of their baby. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair as they entered the hospital. When he saw it again when they exited after their apartment, he knew who was following them, and why.

He waited until they got back to 221B and looked quickly to his left. He saw her duck into a shop down the street. He went inside and shut the door. He saw that John was half way up the stairs. He got out his phone and texted his brother. "M. Morstan following us. SH."

"I will take care of it. MH."

"You have my thanks. SH."

He put his phone away and went up the stairs.

He went to the window and saw two black cars pull up on either side of the street. He saw Anthea, or whatever her real name was, get out of the one on his side of the street. He grinned. Mary Morstan wouldn't know what hit her.

"What are you looking at?" John asked as he came in with tea.

Sherlock took his cup and waved his hand. "Only the trash being picked up."

John looked at him in bewilderment then they sat down. John took a sip of his tea before he asked, "Do you want to tell everyone?"

"Not yet," Sherlock said as he sat his tea down and put his hands on his bump. "I want it to be our little secret for now."

"I like that idea," John said as he leaned forward and put his hand on top of Sherlock's.

Mary Morstan didn't know what had happened. One minute she was ducking into a shop to avoid being seen by Sherlock, the next she was unconscious. She knew she had been drugged. She didn't know how long she had been out. All she knew is she came to in a warehouse, tied to a chair. She heard a tapping and rolled her eyes when she saw the elder Holmes brother walking toward her. "I should have known he would go running to big brother."

"Sherlock contacted me yes," Mycroft nodded. "He could have contacted my husband just as easily. You remember him. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He was instrumental in your arrest and trial. Sherlock could have had you arrested for violating your probation. That would have gotten you a custodial sentence and then you would have been free to live your life in England as if nothing had happened. I'm afraid I'm not as generous."

He took a chair and placed it in front of her and sat down. He then leaned into her face. "You see, Ms. Morstan, I am fiercely protective of my family. John Watson is now part of my family. His child will be my niece or nephew."

"I should be the one married to John," she spat. "I should be the one having his baby. Not your psychopathic brother."

"Sociopathic, do your research," he said as he got up. "I will not be as generous as the courts. You will remain here until I decide your appropriate punishment."

He twirled his umbrella as he walked away and his men dragged her chair into a room and locked it as she cursed Sherlock's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary tried to negotiate with Mycroft. She told him she had a certain skill set that he could use to his advantage if he would just release her. Mycroft laughed. He told her he knew all about her skill set. He had found out about it long ago when he took down Charles Augustus Magnusson. He knew that skill set could prove valuable but she was out of her mind if she thought he would release her. He leaned in and growled in her face as he told her he would never be the one to put his brother's life in danger again.

He held her for several weeks before he decided to move her to a secure location on an island off the Scottish coast. He had a small team assembled to transport her. He thought they were up to the task. He was wrong. When word reached him that she had escaped, he screamed at Anthea. He said she had assured him that the men placed on the team were up to the task. He ordered her to increase security on his brother immediately. He ordered that security be increased on his family as well. He also ordered that Mary Morstan be shot on sight.

John and Sherlock went to a routine appointment as Sherlock entered his 35th week of pregnancy. They were pleased to get a clean bill of health but they were also told that the baby had turned. The midwife didn't expect an early delivery but warned them to be careful.

They walked into 221B and Sherlock sensed something was wrong. Usually after an appointment with the midwife, Mrs. Hudson was waiting for them to get a full report. She would then call Sherlock's mother with an update. It had irritated him at first when he learned that Mrs. Hudson was now in constant communication with his mother. John assured him they were just acting like expectant grandmothers and to let them have their fun.

"Where's Mrs. Hudson?" he asked John as they started up the stairs.

"Perhaps she had to pop out for a minute," John suggested. Then he stopped. "Or perhaps she is sitting tied to a chair in our flat."

Sherlock looked over John's shoulder and saw their landlady was indeed tied to a chair with Mary pointing a gun at her. He quickly texted Mycroft and Greg and checked to make sure John had his gun. The doctor had taken to carrying it lately even though he wouldn't tell Sherlock why.

"Come in," Mary said as she glared at both of them.

"Mary, what are you doing?" John asked as they went into the room.

"Taking back what's mine," she said as she opened her coat to reveal a fake pregnancy belly.

Sherlock just laughed. "Now you're faking a pregnancy."

"You're the one who's faking," she spat. "You thought trapping John into a marriage by faking a pregnancy was the best option. John and I are going to have a baby girl very soon. This game is over."

"She's destroyed the nursery, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said as she looked at him. "I heard all this noise upstairs and I was worried. I thought something had happened to you so I came up here. That's when she attacked me."

"Nothing in that nursery is appropriate for my baby," Mary snarled. "Too masculine."

"That's because we're having a boy," Sherlock said as he felt a twinge in his back. "Everything in that nursery had been painstakingly planned for the growth and stimulation of our child. Not to mention the education of our niece and nephew."

"No, the baby is a girl," she said as she shook her head. "We're going to have a girl and you're going to stop this nonsense right now."

"Mary, we both know you aren't pregnant," John said as he reached behind his back for his gun. "You need to stop this. You need help."

Sherlock heard the door open downstairs and the quiet footsteps of three people climbing the stairs. Mary saw them over his shoulder. "How did you get here?" she said as Greg, Mycroft and Anthea came in with guns pointed at her.

John pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. Sherlock looked at her. "End this Ms. Morstan. You know this is only going to end badly for you."

She pulled the pregnancy belly off. As it dropped, she lunged for Sherlock. Four shots rang out. One hit her in the head. She fell and Sherlock untied Mrs. Hudson. "Are you all right?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet and held her.

"Yes," she said as Anthea called a team in to get rid of the body.

Greg looked at John. "You didn't fire the fatal shot."

"Greg, I was aiming at her head," John said as Greg took his gun.

"You are the only civilian here," Greg said as he looked at Mycroft. His husband nodded.

"Yes, John, it will be better if one of us fired the fatal shot. Easier to clean up."

"Sherlock?" they heard Mrs. Hudson ask in concern as he let go of the landlady.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly. "Just going into labor it seems."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" John asked as he rushed over to his husband. "You weren't in labor when we left the midwife."

"I know," Sherlock said as he looked at John. "But considering my waters have just broken, it would appear that I am in labor."

"We need to get you to the hospital," John said as he put his arm around Sherlock.

"Anthea, make sure that this mess is taken care of," Mycroft said as Greg and John helped Sherlock out of the flat. "Mrs. Hudson, please call Mummy and Daddy and let them know their grandson is about to be born. Then let Nanny know to bring the children to the hospital. I will have a car waiting to take you there."

He didn't wait for a reply. He rushed out after his brother. Greg turned his siren on and raced to the hospital. Sherlock's midwife was paged and he was taken to a room. He closed his eyes to the activity around him and attempted to go into his mind palace, but he found the pain of the contractions kept him from doing that. He opened his eyes and saw John smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," John said as he kissed Sherlock's forehead. "You are about to bring our son into this world. That's something to smile about."

"Five weeks early," Sherlock said as he felt a contraction. "It's too early. What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," John said as he let Sherlock squeeze his hand. "The midwife and the doctor both came in while you were attempted to go into your mind palace. They said the baby is strong and they don't anticipate any problems. They are going to let things progress naturally but at the first sign of distress they will take you for a C-section."

Sherlock just nodded. He looked at John. "Did they say how long it would be?"

"You're already six centimeters. You probably went into labor at some point after we left the midwife's. She said you were starting to dilate then. And she had mentioned the baby had turned. Nothing that happened in the flat caused you to go into labor."

"But something did," Sherlock said as he curled his body into a ball as much as he could as a contraction started. "I did something."

"No you didn't," John said as he rubbed Sherlock's back. "Babies come early sometimes. There are many reasons why. But we're in the territory where even though he's early he's close enough to full term that he's going to be all right. I promise you that Sherlock. Our baby is going to be all right."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, John," Sherlock said as he kept his back to John.

John went around to the other side of the bed. He took Sherlock's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Our baby is strong. Just like you. He is going to be born today and he's going to be brilliant. Listen, you can hear his heart beating. It's strong and it's going to stay that way."

Sherlock nodded then tensed up. "Oh God. They're getting closer. John, I think you need to get the midwife."

"Are you all right?" John said as he straightened up.

"I think the baby's further down," Sherlock said as he tried to pull himself up.

"Do you feel like pushing?" John asked as Sherlock shook his head. "Do you want some gas and air?"

Sherlock thought about it for a long moment. He hadn't wanted any pain relief. He was terrified of his old addictions resurfacing. "Sherlock, the gas and air won't trigger anything, I promise," he heard John say. Then he nodded.

John gave him the mask and he took a couple of breaths between contractions. He was in the middle of a particularly painful contraction when his parents arrived. "Make them leave John."

John waited until the contraction was over then he looked at Sherlock. "Do you really want them to leave?"

Sherlock looked at his parents and softly said, "Mummy."

She rushed over to her son and set her purse in John's chair as she took his hand and stroked his hair. "I know, my darling, I know. I've given birth myself and it's not for the faint hearted. And you are certainly not faint hearted William Sherlock Scott Holmes. You are strong and you will bring your baby into this world like I brought you and your brother into this world."

He looked at her and nodded. "Stay."

"For as long as you'll have me," she said as she kissed his forehead. "I'll send John and your father in search of tea. "

Sherlock's father led John out of the room and they went in search of tea. "How is he really?"

"He is scared," John sighed. "I've told him and the midwife has told him that the baby is ready to be born. He keeps thinking he's done something wrong."

"Has he?"

"No, of course not," John said as they got their tea. "The only thing the midwife was concerned about was that sometimes preterm labor happens in people who were underweight when they conceived. And even though he was on the right track, he was underweight when he conceived. But I won't tell him that. He'll think this is his fault, and it's just not. He's done everything brilliantly. He's obeyed every instruction he has been given. I think this baby is just impatient to see the world."

"So was his father," Mr. Holmes grinned. "Sherlock was early. Scared his mother and I to no end. He was a little over a month early. You should have seen Mycroft when he first saw his baby brother in an incubator. He thought the nurses were hurting the baby. He wanted to make them stop. I explained to him they were helping the baby. Mycroft has done everything he could to protect his brother ever since Sherlock was born. And that's been the problem. Sherlock hasn't wanted to be protected for quite some time. I think sometimes Mycroft still sees the baby in the incubator. I know I do."

"This baby may be in an incubator for a couple of days. They'll do an assessment once he's born, but they don't anticipate any problems. They haven't even put the NICU ward on alert yet."

John's phone rang and he looked at the ID. "It's Mum," he said as he answered it. "Does Sherlock want some ice chips? He did? Did you call the midwife? All right, I'm on the way."

He looked at his father-in-law. "Sherlock says he wants to push. I have to get back."

"Go," Mr. Holmes said as he took the tea from his son-in-law. "I'll let everyone in the waiting room know."

John ran back to Sherlock's room. He saw his mother-in-law helping Sherlock push as the midwife counted down from ten. He ran to his husband's side. "I shouldn't have left."

"We just started, John," the midwife smiled as she looked at Sherlock. "Take a rest while you can. Do you want your mother to stay?"

He just nodded as his mother gave him some ice chips. When he started pushing again he made an effort to squeeze John's hand harder than his mother's. He felt like he was pushing forever when the midwife announced she could see the baby's head. "What color hair?" he gasped.

"What?" John asked.

"What color hair does he have," Sherlock said as he took the gas and air his mother offered him.

John looked down then back at his husband. "Black, just like yours," John said as he kissed Sherlock's hair. "And he has your curls."

"Poor kid," Sherlock said as he pushed again. He screamed as he felt the head emerge from his body.

It seemed like an eternity before his child was completely free of his body. The midwife got the newborn cleaned up and quickly assessed before handing him to his exhausted father. "He's perfectly fine," she smiled. "His breathing is excellent. And his weight is right on target. We may keep both of you an extra day just to make sure everything is fine, but you have one healthy baby boy, Sherlock."

"Oh, I'll go tell your father and brother," his mother said as she kissed his forehead before she left the room.

John looked at the baby in his husband's arms. "He's perfect, Sherlock, our little William."

"Hamish, our little Hamish," Sherlock said as the baby grabbed his finger.

"I think William suits him better," John smiled. "How about William Hamish Holmes-Watson?"

"If we name him William Greg and Danny are going to call him Billy. So's my father."

"So?"

"I didn't like being called Billy. It's one reason I started going by Sherlock."

"Maybe he'll like it. And if he doesn't he'll let us know."

Sherlock looked at the baby for a long time. "All right. William Hamish he shall be."

Three days later, the new family returned to 221B Baker Street. Greg and Mycroft had worked tirelessly to redo the nursery without Sherlock's knowledge. Danny was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Uncle Sherlock, Daddy and Papa said to take you up to the nursery."

"Mary said she destroyed it," Sherlock said as he looked at his husband.

"Let's see what they've managed to put together," John said as Danny reached for Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock let the child lead him upstairs and gasped when he saw the nursery. Everything was as he had it before Mary had destroyed it. Mycroft and Greg had found the crib and rocking chair that they had fallen in love with. "I do hope this is acceptable, Brother Mine," Mycroft said as he looked at his younger brother.

"Very acceptable," Sherlock said as he sat down in the rocking chair.

Danny came over to him and peered at the bundle in his uncle's arms. "Can I see the baby?"

"Of course," Sherlock smiled as he moved the blankets from his son's face. "Daniel Gregory Lestrade-Holmes I would like for you to meet your cousin, William Hamish Holmes-Watson."

"He's little, like Abi was," Danny said as he looked at the baby.

Greg brought Abi over. "You were that little once, mate. Your Mummy and I couldn't believe anyone could be that little."

"Nor can I," Sherlock said as he gazed at his son. He looked up at John. "I don't think I'll be able to leave him up here tonight."

"That's all right love," John said as he knelt in front of his husband and son. "Mycroft and Greg put a portable cot in our room. He can stay in there until you're ready for him to sleep up here."

Abi reached out and touched the baby's face. "Baby," she said as Sherlock smiled at her.

"Yes, Abi, just like you only smaller."

"Baby," she said again as she touched her Papa's stomach.

"Uh, Greg, is there something you want to tell us?" John asked as Mycroft squirmed.

"No," Greg laughed. "We were telling her and Danny that the baby had been born and she's seen pictures of me when I was carrying her. She's got it in her head that there's a baby there now. I can assure you there's not. We decided two was enough."

Sherlock looked at his brother. "Ah," was all he said.

"What?" John asked, then he got it. "Oh."

"Yes, Sherlock, we took the proper precautions," Mycroft said as he glared at his brother. "What about you and John? Is William going to be your only child?"

"He's only three days old, Mycroft," Sherlock hissed. "We haven't decided yet. But do rest assured we'll let you know."

He turned to Danny and Greg. "Thank you for fixing the nursery."

Greg grinned. "Our pleasure."

He got up and took Danny's hand. "Now, we're going to leave you three alone to get used to having a baby in the house."

Sherlock nodded as his brother's family left. He and John took William downstairs. John said he was going to make some tea as Sherlock took the baby to their room. He placed the tiny form in the cot and looked at him. "William Hamish Holmes-Watson, you're home. I hope you like it. Your Daddy and I have worked very hard to make it a home for you. I can't promise to be the best Papa in the world, but I will try. I love you and your daddy more than I thought I could ever love anyone in my life. In fact, I didn't even know I was capable of love until I met your daddy. I will make mistakes, I know that. But know that every decision I make will have your best interests at heart."

He smiled as he realized the baby was asleep. "See, I've bored you already. You rest. Daddy and I are in the next room if you need us. I'm sure you'll let us know."

He leaned over the cot and kissed his son's head before he left the room. He took his tea from John and smiled. Life at Baker Street was taking on a new turn and he liked it. He knew he could handle whatever life threw at him as long as he had John and William.


End file.
